


How to Get the One You Want

by coastalgirl113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Classic Teen Movie AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love Triangle, Mon-El isn't quite as much of a butt as he is on the show, Pining, Sorry you gotta suffer through a little bit of Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalgirl113/pseuds/coastalgirl113
Summary: Quiet and shy, Kara Danvers is in love with popular Mike Matthews. Popular Lena Luthor decides to make Kara her new project and help her get the guy she wants, but along the way Lena realizes that Mike might not be the best one for Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written for my friend Ayden. This is my first long fic and if it does well maybe I'll dive head first into all of this. I'll post a new chapter every week!

There he was, standing by his locker laughing with his friends, giving the world his caramel smile that made Kara’s insides melt. His hand went through his dark hair as his head flew back from the gusto of a laugh. Kara leaned her head against the cool surface of her locker and let out a soft groan.

She could only look at Mike from afar. They had both descended from the stars, but he was the only one that people saw as out of this world. Most didn’t even look Kara’s way in her too big glasses that helped keep her from hyper-focusing, and her earbuds that were permanently attached to her ears to help block out the loud noise of other people’s breathing and footfalls.

High school was the worst thing that could happen to a Kryptonian, but it was the best thing that could have happened to a Daxamite. 

The bell rang and Kara jumped, even though the voice of Carly Rae Jepsen blared in her ears. She watched as Mike and his friends broke up their chat and he started walking away down the hall to the classroom they would eventually share.

Kara shut her locker and made her way down the hall keeping her distance.

“You have a little bit of drool,” her sister Alex said saddling up next to her.

Kara wiped at the side of her mouth and looked sheepishly at her adoptive sister. “Thanks.”

“You could do better you know?” Alex said looking down the hall at Mike. “He’s just some brainless jock who—”

“He’s not,” Kara defended. “There’s more to him than that.”

“Kara, the boy hasn’t done anything—” 

“You’re right, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“But he also hasn’t done anything right. You may be from the same place, but you aren’t the same people.” Alex put a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder. Kara let her keep it there for a few seconds before moving away.

“I got to get to class,” Kara said giving her sister a small smile to let her know that they were okay before she ran down the hallway reaching the classroom just as the final bell rang.

*

“Okay class, for this project you will be broken into pairs and each of you will be creating your own planet. You will implement a government system, a sustainability plan, as well as the make up of your planet. How would we as humans live there? How would we survive? Schott you’re with Olsen; Vasquez you’ll be with Hunter.”

It seemed as if Mr. Jonzz was just assigning partners randomly. Kara’s eyes fell on the back of Mike’s head, his perfectly shaped head. She stared kind of intently at a freckle he had on his neck and cocked her head to the side as she imagined running her fingers over that freckle.

“Mike, you can be with…”

Kara silently pleaded that they would be partnered together, but her heart sank when the name Johnson was spoken next. She visible deflated as Mr. Jonzz continued to name off pairs.

“Luthor can work with Danvers and Joyce with Lane,” Mr. Jonzz finished off. “Find your partners and begin.”

Kara watched as Mike got up from his seat, but it didn’t really register as to why he was moving until a very tall, very intimidating girl was standing next to her.

“Hey Kara, mind if I sit?” 

“Uh...um...yeah…I mean go ahead,” Kara sputtered out. Being called my her name had thrown her off. Lena Luthor was one of the most popular, pretty and smart girls in school and Kara didn’t think that Lena ever knew she existed. 

”Thank God, Mr. Jonzz finally paired me with someone who is equally smart as I am. I don’t think I could have survived another project working with a slacker like Johnson,” Lena prattled on. 

“I don’t mind helping others out,” Kara said smiling sweetly up at Lena who still towered over her.

“Even if they make you do the whole project?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “They might have a lot going on in their life. If me doing a project I was going to do anyway can help them then it doesn’t bother me.”

“You my dear are too kind,” Lena said leaning against the lab table, her chin in her hand. Her lipstick was bright red and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. It was bold and daring; two things that Kara definitely was not.

“Hey Luthor.” The appearance of Mike made Kara jump and she knocked her pencil bag to the ground a few rolling out. She immediately knelt under the table to get the pencils—and hide her humiliation. She had collected all but one, when a very strong and beautiful hand reached out with it in his hand. “I think you dropped this.” Mike was giving Kara one of his caramel smiles and it made the spaceships in her stomach begin to take off. 

“Thanks,” she said shyly putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

Mike’s smile widened for a second before standing back up to talk to Lena.

“So I know we aren’t partners on this, but Johnson and I are going to need a little bit of help. What do you say you help us out on it?”

“Not a chance, Matthews,” Lena said rolling her eyes at him.

“Oh come on, Luthor,” Mike put his hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Just a little bit of help,” he started moving his hand in slow circles. “We really need a good grade on this to stay on the team. You know coach has been super tough on us this year.”

“Well then, you better get started,” Lena said wiping his hand off her shoulder.

“Your brother would have helped us.”

At the mention of her brother Lena went stiff for the briefest of seconds, but quickly composed herself and gave Mike a devilish smile. “We’ll we all know my brother doesn’t make the best decisions.”

“I’ll help you,” Kara said. She wasn’t sure where that came from and she didn’t quite know who she was saying it to. She knew all about Lena’s brother and the stories that had been told. She also knew that sometimes the truth got lost. Her cousin, the one from the stars, had told her his side, but there are two sides to every story. But then she also could have said it to help Mike. She knew how much football meant to him, just like writing was a big deal to her. Being from the stars, it was hard to be normal, to act normal, and being a part of these extra curricular activities helped.

“Thanks, uh…” Mike said giving her a smile.

“Danvers! Kara Danvers,” Kara said beaming.

“Kara,” Mike said quietly as he walked away nodding to himself.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Kara let out a high pitched squeak that she tried to contain. Lena looked at her with and arched eyebrow and a smirk.

“Someone has a crush,” she said.

“Bah, what? Nooo…okay yes I have a huge huge crush on him!” Kara said defeated, crossing her arms over the lab table and burring her head in them.

“Really? You could do so much better,” Lena said looking over at Mike who was now doing some intricate high five with Johnson instead of looking through the textbook that was supposed to help them with the project.

Kara looked at her incredulously. “Maybe if I looked more like you.”

“You’re beautiful Kara,” Lena said quickly with no doubt. “I think you just lack some confidence, but you’re gorgeous.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Stop, okay, I’m nothing like you. I wear sweaters and jeans, and shoes that have holes in them. My hair is always a mess and my face is blah, but you, you have it all figured out.”

Lena shook her head. “Style and makeup can be taught Kara. But your personality is already one of the best I’ve ever encountered.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kara said dismissing her.

Lena looked at the young girl in front of her. Even though they were the same age, there was so much innocence in Kara. It didn’t seem like she had really lived the life that she had been given and to Lena this was a shame. Anytime she saw something she wanted, she went out and got it. She wanted to do this for Kara. 

“Would you like me to teach you?”

“Teach me what?” Kara looked at her with a cocked head.

“Makeup, style, how to get the boy.” Lena nudged her playfully and they both looked over at Mike who was throwing a pencil into the air trying to get it stuck in the ceiling. 

“Do you really think you can?” Kara asked. 

Lena gave her her devilish smile. “There’s nothing I can’t do.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay so let’s start at the beginning; what should we name our planet?” Kara asked from Lena’s desk. They were in Lena’s room. Lena was on the bed laying on her stomach with her feet in the air, high heels still on them.

“We should just give it a scientific name. Like Planet X456,” Lena said. She turned the page in the magazine she was reading and her eyes quickly darted to Kara’s studious face reflected in the mirror and then back down at the berry lipstick color on the page. She would look so good in this, Lena thought.

“X456? That’s so lame,” Kara whined. “It’s has to have a good name. It’s going to be home to so many people.” Kara spun the chair around and looked at Lena. “This is going to be a perfect world, it needs a good name.”

“Then let’s call it Kartopia.” Lena smiled up at Kara.

“We’re not naming it after me.” Kara looked down at the hardwood floors to hide her blush.

“Why not, you want the citizens to embody the goodness within you so it should be named after you.” Lena sat up on the bed and moved closer to the foot, closer to Kara.

“I’m not that good,” Kara said. She was an alien, someone from the stars as her sister always put it, but she never let anyone know the truth. Aliens weren’t accepted, not yet, but Kara was determined to one day have that be a thing of the past. Maybe if she married Mike they could become the alien power couple. He would win America’s heart by winning big football games and she would win their hearts by reporting the truth and helping others and then one day they could expose who they really were.

But that was just a daydream. She doubted Mike ever wanted the world to know who he really was. He didn’t even use his real name, although you don’t meet any humans named Mon-El. Kara was at least able to keep her first name, but the Zor-El had been replaced with Danvers. She liked having the last name Danvers though. It made her feel connected to her family, to the other people of earth.

“Kara, come here, you have to try this on,” Lena said.

Lena had made her way to her closet and was holding up a very tight red dress.

Kara blushed almost as deep as the dress. “That won’t look good on me.” She laughed and deflected to the floor.

“Are you kidding, you will be a knock out in it!” Lena said holding the dress out for Kara.  
Hesitantly Kara got up from the chair and took the dress; she held it up to her body and looked in the mirror. The dress was long and would cascade down to the floor if she wore it, the neckline was deep and there was a long slit in the skirt, it would go all the way to the top of her thigh. It was the fanciest dress she had ever touched, but even though Lena insisted she refused to try it on. 

“I’ll mess it up somehow,” Kara said handing the dress back. Sometimes all of her heightened senses made her clumsy. Everything would come at her at once and knock her over. Kara went back to the desk and sat back down. “Let’s call the planet Luthus,” Kara said writing the name at the top of her paper.

Lena gave her a look that she didn’t see and smiled. She thought it was ridiculous that the planet was named after her, but she loved it because Kara had come up with it. She had spent many days in the halls looking at Kara. She seemed to experience life differently than everyone else. She always had her head down and her headphones in. In all honesty, Kara scared her. Lena had never been afraid of anyone before, but there was something about Kara that pulled her in and made her want to run away all at the same time.

There were a few times when she had gotten up enough nerve to go and talk to Kara, but then Alex would show up, or one of those two doofy boys that always hung around her, Winn and James. For the longest time, Lena thought that Kara had actually been dating Winn. They were both similar and Winn always seemed to hang on everything that Kara did. But when she saw how Kara reacted to Mike Matthews, she knew that Kara was single and that she was infatuated with the most popular guy in school.

Lena didn’t blame her, Mike had his certain charms. All the girls had crushes on him, Lena was even guilty of being melted by his famous caramel smile every now and then, but she knew who he really was and she just needed Kara to see it to.

That’s why she was going to help Kara. It wasn’t really so she would get the boy, but more so for her to gain the confidence she needed to realize she didn’t need a guy, especially a guy like Mike.

Lena walked up behind Kara and started taking Kara’s hair out of the bun that it was always in.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked stiffening at the touch.

“You should wear you hair down more often, it frames your face really well,” Lena said as she ran her fingers through Kara’s soft waves. Lena looked at her through the mirror and watched as Kara stared at her own face. Lena moved the hair so it tumbled down the front of Kara’s shoulders. She tucked one side behind Kara’s ear.

“See?” she said softly. “Beautiful.”

“It gets in the way,” Kara said nervously bundling it back together and refastening it behind her.

Lena sighed. “So what amount of population can our planet hold?” Lena could tell that Kara was getting uncomfortable so she switched the subject back to something that Kara could focus on.

“Lena! Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company,” Lena’s mom said from the doorway.

“Mom, this is Kara Danvers. Kara this is my mother.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Luthor,” Kara said quickly getting up and holding out her hand for Ms. Luthor to take.

Ms. Luthor simply looked at it though before giving Kara a soft smile and putting her own hands together. Kara slowly lowered her hand to her side and then nervously walked back to Lena’s desk.

“Lena, dear did you forget that we had plans this evening?” Ms. Luthor said completely ignoring Kara.

“No, Mother. I told you that I wasn’t going,” Lena said.

“And I told you, you didn’t have a choice,” Ms. Luthor said sternly.

“Kara and I have a project we have to work on,” Lena said, not backing down. “I don’t think my school work should suffer for your plans.”

“I’m going to be out late and I don’t want you to be home alone.”

“You leave me alone all the time!” Lena argued.

“We can go to my house,” Kara piped in. She didn’t like it when people argued.

Lena looked at her and gave her a smile. 

“Lena can even spend the night if you don’t want her coming home too late. My mom doesn’t care.”

Lena looked back at her mother with a cocked head and a pointed look.

Ms. Luthor pursed her lips and then nodded. “Fine, be out of here in five minutes.” She crossed her arms over her chest and left the room.

“Are you sure your mom won’t mind me spending the night?” Lena asked.

“Please, Maggie Sawyer basically spends the night every night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in three days?!?! Yep! I decided I'm going to post my new chapters on Mondays because who doesn't need a little pick me up on Mondays? Plus Supergirl also comes out on Mondays and it will help remind me to post! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Mom! I’m home! And I brought a friend!” Kara yelled as soon as they stepped through the front door.

Ms. Danvers came in from the kitchen drying her hands on a rag.

“Oh, hello,” she said holding out her hand to Lena. “I’m Eliza.”

“Lena,” Lena said taking Eliza’s hand. Her skin was soft like Kara’s, but the two didn’t really look alike.

“Have you guys eaten?” Eliza asked.

“Nope,” Kara said. Her stomach growled in response as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry Kara, you should have told me you were hungry,” Lena said chastising herself for not asking her friend if she was hungry.

“Please, she’s always hungry,” Eliza said giving Kara a wink. “Come sit down, I ordered plenty of food.”

“Potstickers?” Kara asked dropping her bag on the steps and heading towards the kitchen.

“There’s a full order just for you,” Eliza said. “Just sit your bag on the stairs, are you spending the night?” 

“If you don’t mind. My mom will be out late and she doesn’t like me to be home alone,” Lena said placing her bag on the stairs.

“Oh course I don’t mind, the more the merrier!” Eliza said. She put her arm around Lena and guided her into the kitchen where Kara already sat at the table with a plate full of potstickers and one already halfway to her mouth.

“Kara, please wait for your friend, honey,” Eliza said widening her eyes at Kara.

Kara let the potsticker fall to the plate and placed her chopsticks down and waited for Lena to be seated.

“What do you like? We got Kung Pow chicken, Pork fried rice, sesame chicken, beef fried rice, General Tso chicken, Lo Mein noodles, and of course potstickers,” Kara said gesturing to the open containers displayed on the table.

Lena looked at all of the foreign food in front of her. She had never seen anything like it. Her mother had always kept her on a very strict and healthy diet. Everything that went into her body was organic.

“I’ve never had any of it,” Lena said. “What’s good?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Lena. “You’ve never had Chinese food? Oh, you have to try a little bit of everything,” Kara said. She grabbed a plate and started placing one of everything onto it. She placed Lena’s plate in front of her and then dropped one of her own potstickers onto it.

Kara handed her a pair of chopsticks and was about to start in on her own dish when she realized that Lena probably didn’t know how to use chopsticks.

“You hold them like this,” Kara said holding up her hands with the chopsticks.  
Lena tried to follow suit, but was still having difficulty. Kara reached over and readjusted the chopsticks in Lena’s hand. “Like this,” Kara said. “Now open and close them like this.”  
Lena quickly got the hang of it and a minute later she was ready for her first piece of chicken. She was reaching for the General Tso, but Kara stopped her and guided her towards the sesame chicken instead.

“It’s safer to start off with,” Kara explained.

Lena smiled and took her first bite. Kara watched her intently as a smile crept up onto her face and she started nodding. “That’s really good!” Lena said with a laugh. 

“Now try the potsticker,” Kara said. They continued to eat Kara finishing off her potstickers, but saving another one for Lena and then also finishing off the General Tso Chicken and the pork fried rice.

“How can you eat all of that?” Lena asked.

“Trust me she probably still has room for dessert,” Eliza said.

“Oh, I want dessert,” Alex said coming into the kitchen with a girl from her class, Maggie Sawyer, right on her heels. Both girls had slightly messed up hair and slightly reddened lips.

“Yes! Dessert!” Kara exclaimed. “My vote is for cookie dough ice cream!”

“Um, how about chocolate,” Alex said.

“Rocky road,” Maggie added in.

Everyone looked at Lena expecting her to shout out her favorite kind of ice cream.

“Sorbet?” she said.

Eliza smiled and grabbed her purse from the counter. “All right, I’ll be back in twenty.”

Alex waited for the front door to close behind her mother and then jumped up onto the counter. “Any crazy plans for you two tonight?”

“We’re working on a project,” Kara said.

“Oh, what kind of project?” Maggie asked jumping up next to Alex on the counter, their hands barely touching.

“Well,” Lena said seeing an opportunity. “Giving Kara a makeover.”

“Lena, no,” Kara said blushing.

Lena nodded her head. “Please Kara, it will be so much fun! I can do your hair, pick out a sexy outfit.”

“Good luck on that second one,” Maggie said. Alex nudged her with her elbow.

“What? I’m just saying, Kara’s closet is pretty bland,” Maggie argued.

“Well, she doesn’t need a make over, she’s beautiful just the way she is,” Alex said.

“That’s true,” Lena agreed. “But I don’t think she believes it. I think a makeover is the perfect way to show her the truth.”

“It wouldn’t hurt Kara,” Alex said.

Kara let out a sigh. “Fine, but if I do this then we are watching my favorite musical tonight!”

“Deal,” Alex said.

“Great,” Lena said smirking. “Let me go get my bag.”

*  
They were in Kara’s room now, each with their own bowl of ice cream. The stereo was playing loudly as Maggie and Alex lay on their stomachs on the bed, their feet hitting one another very now and then. Kara sat at her desk leaning back in her chair as Lena sifted though her closet.

“Geez Kara do you own anything of color?” Lena asked and she pushed another grey sweater to the side.

“I’m pretty sure there is a light blue sweater in there,” Kara said.

“Nope, you gave that to goodwill last month,” Alex said.

“I can’t work with this,” Lena said throwing her hands up exasperated. “You know what, we’ll move on. Sit still for me Kara.”

Lena began taking things out of her makeup bag and laying them on Kara’s desk. As the night wove on she tried different things on Kara who sometimes objected and sometimes Lena could see her eyes brighten when she looked at herself in the mirror. Those were the things that Lena took mental note of. 

When it came to Kara’s hair, Lena didn’t do much with it. She just took it out of its usual bun and combed it with her own fingers. She did this for an extended period of time, simply because she liked the feel of Kara’s hair.

Once both girls were satisfied with the look, everyone’s ice cream had melted and Maggie and Alex were almost passed out on Kara’s bed.

“You two should go to sleep,” Kara said. “I don’t feel like carrying you into Alex’s room.” Alex shot her a look. It would be easy for Kara to do so with her super strength, but Alex was the only one who knew the truth.

“Just one more thing,” Lena said reaching into her bag. Kara didn’t understand how there could be more in there. With all the makeup and beauty products strewn all over Kara’s desk and dresser, she didn’t understand how all of it fit in there in the first place.

Lena turned and held in her hands an outfit. It wasn’t as sexy or revealing as the red dress earlier, but it was still something that Kara would never have picked out for herself. 

“Just try it on, if you don’t like it then you don’t have to wear it,” Lena said. She leaned in closer to Kara and whispered, “It’s just for us.” She nodded to the two half asleep girls on Kara’s bed. 

Kara took the outfit and nodded before going down the hall to the bathroom. She refused to look at herself in the mirror afraid that she wouldn’t have the guts to walk back to her room to show the girls if she saw how bad she looked in it. She pulled the shirt over her head and then quickly pulled on the skirt and straightened it out slightly and then walked back to her room.

“Okay, just get it out,” Kara said entering her room with her eyes closed tight afraid to see their reactions.

There was nothing but silence and this worried Kara. “Guys?” 

“Damn Kara,” Maggie said.

Kara slowly opened one eye and took in the scene before her. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths open. “Is it that bad?” Kara turned slightly so she could see herself in the mirror and she stopped short. The nerdy book worm was not the girl she saw reflected in the mirror. Instead a stunning beauty that could walk down the hall next to Lena Luthor stared back at her.

The red skirt was shorter than she originally thought. It was three inches above her knee—it would barely pass the dress code—the blue top was tight against her skin and hugged her just right accentuating parts of her body that her sweaters had covered up.

“You look really good, Sis,” Alex said. 

“Seriously, you should wear this everyday,” Lena said again she took a step closer to her so that only Kara could hear her. “You will have all of the boys falling over you.”

Kara smiled and looked down at the ground blushing. She threw her arms around Lena and pulled her close. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Alex and Maggie shared a look with one another before faking a yawn. “Okay, we’re going to bed, goodnight you two,” Alex said. She kissed Kara on the cheek and ran her hand down her sister’s hair before leaving the room. 

Kara turned toward the mirror again and spun around. She giggled and Lena watched her happily. The confidence that she knew that Kara had shined through as the innocent girl twirled around.

An hour later the girls climbed into Kara’s full-sized bed facing each other. The outfit was hanging on the back of Kara’s chair ready to be worn tomorrow at school.

“Do you really think Mike will like the skirt?” Kara asked.

“If he doesn’t he’s blind and not worth you,” Lena said. “Why do you like him so much Kara?” 

“It’s complicated,” Kara said. “There are some things that we have in common that a lot of other people won’t understand.”

“Like what?” Lena asked and then immediately regretted it when Kara froze. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.”

Kara shook her head. “It’s just if I tell my secret, I tell his secret.”

Lena nodded. “Why are you so good?” Lena reached up and placed her hand on the side of Kara’s cheek. It was warm beneath her hand and she wanted to hold it there forever, but she let it slip off.

“Where did your mom want you to go tonight?” Kara asked.

Lena fidgeted a little with the question but when her eyes met Kara’s she knew that it didn’t matter. Kara would accept her for who she was not who her family was.

“To visit my brother, Lex,” Lena said.

“Were you two close, before…”

“Before he went to prison for trying to kill hundreds of people?” Lena finished.

Kara didn’t react; she just looked at Lena waiting for her to continue. “Yes, I mean, no. I mean…When we were young we were. Lex was the only one in my corner when my father died…you see, I was adopted and my father always seemed to want me more than my mother. Lex seemed to want me too, until he didn’t. Until his rivalry with Superman over took him.”

Kara knew the story all too well. Lex had seen Clark, her cousin from the sky, use his powers once and was hell bent on proving that Clark was an alien, was Superman. But he took it too far. He put others lives in danger and for that he was put into prison.

“You know, I was adopted too,” Kara said.

Lena met her eyes again. “What?”

Kara nodded. “When I was twelve.”

“But that was only a few years ago. You and your family seem so close,” Lena said not understanding.

“I am close with them. They have been so accepting and amazing since I’ve become a part of their family. It’s like I was always meant to be with them.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives Kara.”

“You too. I’m sorry your mom doesn’t see how amazing of a person you are.” Kara reached out and started playing with the end of Lena’s long dark hair. “She’s really missing out.”  
Lena gave her a smile. “We should get some sleep. One of us has a big day tomorrow.”

“Hey Lena.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being my friend.”

“Of course, Kara, of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Kara, get out of the car.”

“I don’t think I can do it.”

“Kara, get out of the car.”

“What if everyone laughs at me?”

“Then I will kick their ass.”

“And I will punch them in the nose.”

“And I will ruin all of their mommies and daddies lives.”

Alex, Maggie, and Kara all looked at Lena slightly frightened. Being the most powerful family in town had its perks.

“Just get out of the car!” Lena said.

“Fine!” Kara opened the passenger side door and got out before she could stop herself.

She stood outside the door waiting for all the heads to turn her way, but it wasn’t like in the movies. The boys’ jaws didn’t hang open as they got hit in the head with a football. The girls didn’t immediately give her jealous looks and whisper behind their hands. Everyone went on with their lives not bothering to pay Kara a second glance.

She was about to crawl back into the car, when Lena came around and hook her arm with her own.

“Come on,” Lena said guiding her forward she leaned closer to Kara so she could whisper, “You look beautiful, just remember that.” 

The four girls moved through the double doors leading into their school. Alex and Maggie sauntered down the hall leaving Lena and Kara who proceeded to Kara’s locker.

Kara looked nervously around waiting for someone to say something.

“Kara, relax would you? You look great!” Lena assured holding onto Kara’s hand and giving it a little squeeze.

“I know, that’s what’s making me nervous,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s laugh filled the hall as she leaned up against the locker next to Kara’s. “Don’t worry about what other people are thinking. Just worry about how it makes you feel.”

Kara gave her an incredulous look. “Easier said than done.” She hung up her backpack on her locker and started filling it with the books in her locker.

“Damn Danvers, where have those legs been hiding?” The obnoxious voice of Johnson said, echoing down the hall.

A few others looked over at Kara and she blushed hiding her face behind her locker.

“Shut up, Johnson,” Lena said noticing Kara’s discomfort. 

“What? I’m just saying that she looks fine,” Johnson said.

“That’s not how you do it, man,” Mike said coming up behind Johnson.

He looked Kara up and down and then smiled at her. “You look really nice today, Kara.”

“Thanks Mike.” Kara nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Are you still willing to help us with that project? Johnson and I tried to work on it the other day and we were completely lost.”

“Uh…yeah, sure,” Kara said beaming up at him.

“Great, why don’t we meet tonight? Say seven. We can go to that diner across from Catco.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great.” Mike looked her up and down once more before giving her a smile and walking away.

Kara waited until he had walked away before jumping up and down squealing with delight. “He noticed me! He noticed me and not because I talked to him first! AHHH! Thank you Lena!” Kara attacked Lena with a strong hug. It took Lena off guard as she didn’t realize how strong the girl was.

“You’re welcome,” Lena said patting her on the back after she caught her breath.

“Oh my god,” Kara said her excitement suddenly gone and her eyes wide. “I’m going to be alone with him. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?”

“Relax,” Lena said running her hands down Kara’s arms. “You won’t be alone. Johnson will be there.”

Kara deflated a little. “He is?” 

“I mean, they are partners on the project,” Lena reasoned.

“I guess. I just thought that we were going to go get food, alone together, at night, you know, like a date,” Kara said. She grabbed her backpack and slammed her locker.

“I’m sure at some point you guys will be alone. Johnson doesn’t have much of an attention span.”

“Will you come too?” Kara asked. “I don’t think I can fight Johnson off by myself.”

Lena gave her a devilish smile. “You leave Johnson to me.”

*

“So what do I say to him?” Kara asked. She had changed from her light grey sweater to her dark grey one as she talked to Lena on the phone. Her phone sat on the edge of her desk on speaker phone.

She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her friends were right; every thing she owned was horrible.

“Well, you’re going to be there to work on a project, so maybe talk about that?” Lena said. At her own house she lay on her back on her bed staring up at the ceiling fan that twirled slow circles above her. Her phone lay precariously on her chest and threatened to fall on the bed with every move she made.

“Okay, but what do we talk about after that?” Kara asked. “I’m not going to keep his attention if I talk about the make up of the atmosphere for two hours.”

“Well, you said that you two had something in common, why don’t you talk about that?”

Kara paused mid switching her dark grey sweater for the black one. She only ever talked about her secret with her family. She wondered what Mike would do if she brought it up. He had done so much to keep that part of who he was hidden, would he want to talk to her about it or would it scare him off.

“Kara, are you still there?”

Lena’s sweet voice brought Kara back. She finished pulling on her shirt. “Yeah, I’m here,” she said reaching for her phone and taking it off speaker. She climbed up on her bed and pulled her legs close to her.

“Are you okay? Is it something that I said?”

“No, no,” Kara said adding a little laugh to the end to cover. “I just, I don’t have anything to wear.” Her voice was quiet and she was certain that if Lena had known her longer she would have known that Kara was lying, but they were new friends. However, Lena could tell, but she wasn’t going to pry. She knew one day that Kara would open up to her completely, but that day wasn’t today.

“Well, then I should come over and bring you some clothes to wear,” Lena said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kara said falling onto her side.

“Please, my friend has a date and nothing to wear. This is an emergency situation!”   
Hearing Lena call her a friend made her stomach warm. It was one thing for her to consider Lena a friend, but to have that returned was something that Kara had never experienced before. “It’s not a date,” Kara said, blushing. She grabbed the pillow next to her and pulled it close to her body, curling herself into a little ball.  
“It will be by the time the night is over.”

*

Lena wasn’t sure what it was that made her so excited to see Kara going out on a date with Mike. She didn’t like Mike. Mike was a jerk. Mike was a ladies’ man. Mike only cared about Mike. But the way that Kara lit up when she talked about him, the way she got that doofy grin on her face when she was thinking about him, the way she said his name. Kara was a completely different person when it came to Mike, and Lena liked her.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Kara asked.

“We’ve been over this. We will both walk in there together and sit down with the guise of helping them with their project, then I will distract Johnson with a little Luthor charm and you will have Mike all to your own.”

“And then what do I do?” Kara asked stopping in her tracks. She wore another short skirt and tight shirt, pink and yellow respectively. Her hair was down again as Lena refused to let her leave the house with it up.

“You talk to him, you act confident. Mike likes a girl who knows what she wants.”

“And I want him,” Kara said, slightly unsure.

“But you can’t let him know that.”

“Why not?” Kara asked.

“Because then it takes all the fun out of ‘the chase’.” Lena rolled her eyes when she said this.

“But that’s dumb,” Kara said. “That makes no sense.”

“That’s boys.” 

Lena put her arm around Kara and pulled her close. The light scent of Kara’s strawberry shampoo wafted to Lena’s nose. “You’re smart, you’re beautiful, and you are Kara Freaking Danvers. You get what you want,” Lena whispered like a manta into Kara’s ear.

Kara let out a deep sigh before bouncing on the balls of her feet a few times before nodding. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Lena smirked at her and the two girls quickly finished the walk to the diner.

The bell over their heads signaled that they had entered. A few people looked their way, but there was only one that caught Kara’s eye. Mike sat alone in a booth. He was wearing his letterman’s jacket and had a thing of fries sitting in front of him. His eyes lit up when he saw Kara and then his face showed a moment of confusion when he saw Lena.

Kara gave him a small wave as they walked over. She sat in the booth across from him and moved over so Lena could join, but Lena remained standing.

“Where’s Johnson?” Lena asked.

“What?” Mike said. Everyone was quiet for a second as Mike realized what she meant. “Oh, he ditched. Said that mine brain alone was better than mine and his together.”

“I can’t argue with that statement,” Lena said shrugging.

“What are you doing here?” Mike asked. “I thought you didn’t want to help.”

“She changed her mind,” Kara said pulling Mike’s attention away from Lena. “Come on Lena, join us.” Kara patted the seat next to her.

Lena looked around for an excuse to not do that. Her eyes landed on Lucy Lane and her sister Lois sitting at the far end of the diner. “Oh my god, there’s Lois Lane, I haven’t seen her in ages. You know what, why don’t you two get started and I’ll come join you a little later.”

Before Kara could protest, Lena walked away and towards the two girls that she only sort of knew. 

Kara watched her leave, her heart in a panic. The plan was always to get her alone with Mike, but suddenly Kara realized that she wanted Lena by her side, no, needed her by her side.

“I didn’t know that Lena was friends with the Lane girls,” Mike said confused. 

Kara shrugged. She didn’t know how to respond or what to do. They weren’t on the topic of the project so talking about the density of the planet wasn’t really on the table, so she picked the other thing she could easily talk about. “Do you know Lena well?”

Mike shrugged. “I know her from around.”

“Oh,” Kara said. She could tell that Mike didn’t really want to talk about Lena. He had basically stopped the conversation with his response. She bit her lip and looked down at the fries on the table just to look at something. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. She was sitting across from Mike Matthews! MIKE MATTHEWS! She thought that that would only ever happen in her dreams, but now she didn’t know what to say.

Lena had given her advice right before they entered. She said to show him what she wanted, but not to let him know that she wanted him. She had no idea how to do that.

“Would you like a fry?”

“What?” Kara said looking up at him quickly. His blue eyes caught her and the spaceships in her stomach started taking off again.

“Would you like a fry? I got the whole plate for us. I can get us some more stuff too if you’d like. Do you like milkshakes? This place has great milkshakes. Excuse me waitress can we get two milkshakes. Both vanilla, no chocolate, no one of each. Do you like vanilla or chocolate? Am I talking too much? I feel like I’m talking too much. I’m going to stop, now.”

There was silence between them for one long second before Kara burst with a laugh that came from deep inside her. Mike looked at her unsure for a few seconds, but then he was laughing along with her. Mike Matthews was nervous too!

A few booths down Lena looked up when she heard Kara’s sweet laugh. Lois was in the middle of telling a story about Superman who she swore has a crush on her, but Lena couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying. Kara’s face was brighter than she had ever seen it. She was talking to Mike and Mike was talking back and Kara didn’t seem the least bit nervous anymore.

Lena’s heart broke softly as she realized that her new friend didn’t need her anymore. Did she ever really need her? All Lena did was give her a few daring outfits and sent her right into the claws of a man that wasn’t going to treat her right. Suddenly, Lena regretted it. She regretted every moment she ever spent with Kara trying to make her better, but she knew that there was nothing that girl could do to make her leave forever.

Two milkshakes arrived at Kara’s table and she took the chocolate one as Mike took the vanilla. She sipped on the thick substance as she listened to Mike, her eyes never once darted to Lena and once again she felt her heartbreak a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Mon-El, but it's totally worth the reward at the end of the story!


	5. Chapter 5

She didn’t understand how it happened so fast. One minute she was nervous about talking to Mike Matthews alone and the next they were laughing and making walrus faces using straws. Things like that Kara always thought turned a guy off, but Mike found it hilarious. His babbling at the beginning told her that he had been nervous too, which was crazy as he was Mike Matthews! MIKE MATTHEWS!

And now they were walking down the street hand in hand. He had somehow slipped his into hers somewhere between 5th and 7th Street. She didn’t even realize it had happened.

They reached the park that was only a few blocks away from her house. She didn’t have a curfew. Her mom had always trusted her to make the right decisions and besides, Kara never stayed out late. She was usually home before dark and upstairs trying to keep up with Alex and studying her butt off.

But tonight, she was standing under the stars with the boy she had been dreaming about and he was smiling at her and not once did they open the science text book she had brought to the diner.

Mike led her over towards the swings and they both sat down reluctantly letting go of each other’s hand.

Mike looked up at the sky and then over to the left. His eyes seemed to be searching for something that wasn’t there and Kara knew exactly what he was doing. Daxam would have been right where he was looking. Kara often did the same, but just a little more to the right looking for her planet that was no more.

“Do you miss it?” Kara said quietly. She didn’t mean to say it out loud. It had been a question she had asked him many times in her head. It was a question that she could ask no one else as her cousin never was around.

Mike looked at her with a cocked head as his swing moved forwards and backwards slightly, as if the wind were blowing it. He looked at Kara and then something seemed to click.

“I had forgotten,” he said, looking down at the ground, making a shapeless outline with his shoe  
.  
Kara gave him a small smile. “It’s okay.” She shrugged. They had both arrived on the planet at around the same time. Both of them had been found by her cousin Clark and placed in homes. Kara with someone that he trusted, and Mon-El, Mike, he had gone to a family who didn’t know the truth. Daxam and Krypton had been rival planets. Daxam had had a reputation of being a planet run by not so very nice people and Mon-El had been the son of those people.

But just like Kara, he had been yanked from his parents arms and thrust into an unusual and unfamiliar planet. Clark didn’t have the heart to just leave him on his own, but he also didn’t trust who he might become.

“Everyday,” Mike said, pulling Kara back from her thoughts. “I miss it everyday.”

“Me too,” Kara said looking right at him. He looked so innocent sitting on the swing under the stars, the moon hitting his face. In that moment he looked like the boy that Clark had pulled out of the pod, scared, alone. He took his eyes off the ground and they fell on Kara who gave him a slight smile. He returned the smile and let a beat of silence pass between them.

“Dance with me, Kara,” Mike said standing up and holding out his hand for Kara.

Kara laughed. “Mike, there’s nothing to dance to.”

“Says the girl who always has music playing in her ears,” Mike said pulling her off the swing. “Come on, use that super hearing to find music.”

She looked at him incredulously, but he egged her on with a small nod and a whispered, “Come on, Kara.”

Kara closed her eyes as Mike held onto her hand and slipped his other around her waist pulling her close. She focused on his touch at first, but then she let her ears open and searched the city for the perfect song. And then, she found it. Five streets away and eight over, Moon River was playing in a quiet bar. 

Kara started to hum the song so that Mike could find it and soon their feet started to move in sync. Kara found herself reaching higher on him and pressing herself closer. Her head rested on his chest as the space between them closed. His hands were warm at the base of her back, respectfully, not going any lower.

They danced silently beneath the moonlight, time seemingly stopping as the notes played on. Kara felt safe and normal. She had finally found the one person she didn’t have to hide from.

The song came to a close and Kara slightly pulled away, but just so she could look up at him. She got lost in his deep blue eyes as they moved closer to her. She knew what was coming and she was ready for it. His lips were soft and gentle, they were warm and attentive, but the spaceships in her stomach only rumbled, but when they parted Kara knew that she wanted more and went in for a second kiss.

*

Lena looked at her friend who seemed to not even notice she was standing there. Kara had on a serene smile and the red skirt that Lena had given her. Kara quietly hummed a song as she seemed to sway in front of her locker. Lena knew she was still reeling from the kiss with Mike. She had listened to Kara talk about it all weekend. She had heard the words, “and then he kissed me” at least a hundred times and it made her slightly sick every time.

Kara had spent the entire weekend also asking Lena how long it would take Mike to call. If Lena knew Mike—and she did— he wouldn’t call. But surprisingly, on Sunday afternoon as Kara and Lena lay on Kara’s bed eating their weight in donuts and planning their planet, Mike did call. 

They didn’t talk for long, but that was Kara’s decision. Her eyes kept drifting to Lena who tried to focus on the science book in front of her, but Kara didn’t want to leave her friend waiting. So she said goodbye to Mike and then saddled right back up next to Lena knocking her with her elbow and offering her a reassuring smile.

“Kara, are you listening to me?” Lena asked.

“Hmm?” Kara asked looking at her friend for a brief second before something, or someone else caught her eye. 

Lena turned and saw Mike entering the hallway. He was in his usual buttoned down with his letterman jacket even though the air was warm outside. She looked at Kara and could tell the girl wanted nothing more than to run straight for the boy, but she contained herself.

Mike’s eyes found Kara’s and a broad smile spread across his face.

“Hey,” he said his voice quiet and deep.

“Hi,” Kara responded looking at his eyes and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She had been worried about this part. Would Mike want the rest of the school to know about what had happened between them, what they might be? Or did he want to hide it, just like he hid everything else from the stars.

“Can I walk you to class?” he asked holding out his hand for Kara to take it.

She nodded giddily and the two started going down the hall. Lena stayed leaning up against the lockers watching them, watching others watch them. They were official now. That little hand hold let the whole school know that Kara Danvers was dating Mike Matthews and Lena had helped it happen. 

She slammed Kara’s locker shut and started off toward her own classroom. The bang echoed down the hall and a few people turned her way. She stomped her way down the hall, her heels slamming against the floor sending a cacophony of clacks through the air.

She didn’t understand why she was so mad. She knew this would happen. She knew that Mike would like Kara, everyone liked Kara. She reasoned that she hoped that once Kara got to know the real Mike that she wouldn’t like him. He wasn’t the nice guy his charm made him out to be and maybe that was it. Maybe Kara just needed a little more time to truly discover the man that Mike was and then she would leave him.

*

Kara spent all of science class making flirty eyes at Mike, who returned them with a doofy smile. Lena wanted to throw up. She did her best to distract her with their project, but since Mike wasn’t nearly as focused he kept coming over to talk to them, until Mr. Jonzz would send him back to his seat.

“So my mom is going on a business trip this weekend,” Lena said. “What do you say we have a good old fashioned girls’ night, home made facials, cookie dough, 90’s girl bands, the whole shebang?”

“Sounds like fun!” Kara said. She hadn’t experienced too many sleepovers, unless you counted the nights she slept with Alex in her room. They weren’t really a thing on Krypton and she was always afraid she would do something weird in her sleep that would give her away. There were a few nights where she had slept flew and that would definitely be something difficult to explain.

“Mr. Matthews, if you don’t say in your seat I will superglue you to it,” Mr. Jonzz warned.

Lena and Kara looked up to see that Mike was half way to their lab table again. He gave Kara a sheepish smile before slinking back into his seat.

Kara looked at Lena and blushed. She had never had a guy like her and she had to admit it made her feel pretty great.

*

“Kara!” A sort of breathless Mike ran up to Kara, Lena, Maggie, and Alex who were all walking together out of school.

“Hey Mike,” Kara said turning to talk to him.

“Hey,” Mike said taking a second just to stare at her. “A friend of mine is having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“I would love to,” Kara said.

Lena’s heart began to break. It was only a few hours before that Kara had promised that they would spend their weekend together. 

“But, I’ve already made plans with Lena,” Kara said turning to look at her friend.

“Oh,” Mike said. He looked at Lena expectantly. 

Lena knew that he wanted her to release Kara from her obligation, but she wouldn’t do it. She knew what went on at those parties and she definitely wasn’t going to let Kara go to one with Mike.

“Yeah, sorry. Maybe next time,” Kara said. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “Call me later?” 

“Yeah,” Mike said.

The girls all started walking again, except Alex who was shorter than Mike and pulled him down by the ear so she could whisper something in his ear. He looked in pain and slightly frightened by whatever Alex was telling him, but Lena made sure to keep Kara looking away so she had no clue that her older sister was threatening her new boyfriend. 

Alex caught up with them by the time they reached Lena’s black Audi. Lena gave her and knowing smile and then they four of them climbed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the Mon-El in this chapter, but it's a necessary evil. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

This is exactly what Lena wanted: Kara sitting in front of her wearing adorable sleeper shorts with cupcakes on them and a tank top, with her face covered in a green guck guaranteed to make their pores cleaner than ever before. Kara with her head thrown back laughing hysterically at Lena’s horrible Terminator impression, stuffing her mouth full of Luthor prohibited sugary snacks. White powder stuck to the corner of her mouth.

Lena wanted to reach over and wipe the powder off Kara’s face, but she didn’t. She let it stay there a reminder that her Kara was still there.

“Do you think you could do better?” Lena asked goading Kara into making her own impression.

Kara’s laughing stopped and she got serious. Her brow furrowed and she looked at Lena intensely. “I’ll be Bach!” Kara said before bursting out with laughter again.

Lena joined her and leaned in towards her, like her laughter was uncontrollable.

“I think that was worse!” Lena said.

Kara continued to laugh and held her side. It didn’t actually hurt, but it was what people tended to do when they laughed for an extended period of time.

“Okay, I need a break!” Lena said taking a few deep breaths to try and control her laughter.

She got up and shook out her body and Kara watched from the floor, smiling up at her.

Lena went into her bathroom to get a glass of water. There were contraband sodas all around them, but Lena needed to hydrate after that laugh session.

“So where is your mom this weekend?” Kara asked.

“Who knows, London, Rome, Timbuktu? She never tells me,” Lena called from the bathroom.

“And she just leaves you here alone?” Kara said a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lena stuck her head out of the bathroom. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself,” she said before popping her head back into the bathroom.

“I know,” Kara said. “I just, I don’t know. Don’t you get lonely?”

Lena came out of the bathroom just as her phone went off letting them know it was time to take off the gunk.

“Yeah, but that’s why I invited you!” Lena said plopping down on the floor next to Kara and handing her a towel.

Kara let out a chuckle and the two girls started wiping the masks off their face.

“So your mom has never left you alone?” Lena asked

The truth was Kara’s mom did leave her alone. She left her alone to raise her cousin, to explore a new planet, but that wasn’t what Lena meant.

“No, she hasn’t and even if she did, I have Alex.”

Lena looked at Kara and smiled. She wished Lex and herself were as close as Kara and Alex, but then maybe she would have turned out to be as bad of a person as he had been.

“Okay, so what’s next?” Kara asked. 

“We watch an amazingly bad horror movie,” Lena said holding up a DVD cover.

“Sounds perfect!” Kara said.

Lena got up and up the movie in and then turned off the lights. When she sat back down, Kara snuggled into her leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena could smell the scent of Kara’s shampoo, strawberries, and it was heavenly. Lena relaxed as the movie started, but she kept her eyes on the girl next to her.

She watched the light from the TV illuminate Kara’s face as she intently stared at the screen, burying her face into Lena at the scary parts. Lena could have spent forever in those moments, but they were interrupted by a few taps on the window.

Kara jumped. “What was that?” Her eyes were wide as she looked toward the closed window.

A few seconds later there were a few more taps. The two girls got up; Kara holding tightly to Lena’s arm.

They slowly approached the window and looked out just as three more rocks hit Lena’s window. Down below Mike in his letterman’s jacket stood on her back lawn.

Lena sighed and Kara brightened. “What is he doing here?” Kara asked.

She quickly got up on the window seat and threw open the window.

“Mike! What are you doing here?” Kara yelled down.

“I wanted to see you,” Mike yelled up. 

Kara looked back at Lena and blushed. 

“Well you’ve seen her,” Lena said leaning over Kara to shut the window.

“Lena!” Kara whined, pushing the window back open. “I’ll be down in a minute!”

“What?” Lena asked anger strong in her voice.

“I’m just going to go say hi to him,” Kara said.

Lena shook her head, rolled her eyes, and turned away from Kara.

“Why are you so mad?” Kara asked.

“Because you are supposed to be hanging out with me,” Lena said.

“I am. I just want to say hi to him,” Kara said. “I mean he came all the way here.”

“I’m not supposed to have boys over Kara. If my mom finds out she will kill me.”

“You’re also not supposed to have junk food or friends over, but you’re breaking those rules too.”

Lena pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me,” Kara said stepping closer to her friend, placing her hands gently on Lena’s arms.

Lena was quiet for a second, but it was time that Kara knew the truth. “I don’t like Mike.”

“What?” Kara said flabbergasted.

“I don’t like him,” Lena said again.

“A week ago you were helping me get him to like and now you don’t like him? That makes no sense, Lena.”

“He’s a bad person, Kara. You don’t know what I know about him.”

Kara crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. “And what do you know about him that I don’t?”

“He uses girls,” Lena said. “He dates them, gets what he wants, and then pushes them to the side.”

“Oh, please Lena. I know about his dating history. I’m unpopular not non-existent. Besides it’s different with us. I’m not like other girls to him.”

“Why? Because of the big secret thing you guys share? Please Kara, one secret isn’t going to change a man.”

“Well, then maybe one girl can!” Kara yelled and it startled them both. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she yelled and Lena knew that she had never heard Kara yell before.

“I like Mike. Like really like him, he’s a part of my life and so are you and you’re just going to have to get past that.”

“Or I can just get out of your life,” Lena said. She instantly regretted it. The hurt on Kara’s face would make puppies cry, but Lena wouldn’t apologize, she was too stubborn.

Kara waited a second longer, hoping Lena would take it back. She would forgive her of course, but Lena just stood there staring at her. Kara grabbed her over night bag and a bag of donuts and started walking out of Lena’s room. She looked back at the doorway, hoping that Lena would say something, but she didn’t, tears were falling down Kara’s face before she even made it out the front door and into Mike’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this chapter was maybe I'll add another one later on in the week! Again I'm sorry about Mon-El, but trust me it gets better!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I told you I would probably post another chapter this week since Monday's was so short. So I hope you enjoy!

“Kara, what are you thinking about?” Mike whispered into her ear. They were at Johnson’s party, or the tail end of it anyways, sitting on his couch with Kara leaning into Mike’s chest, his arm draped around her. Their hands were intertwined and Kara had been counting his fingers over and over again as she moved them through her own, trying to keep her mind at ease.

“Nothing,” Kara said.

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that?” Mike said kissing the top of her head.

Kara let out a little smile. She sat up and turned to look at him.

“It’s Lena isn’t it?” Mike said.

Kara nodded. “I just don’t understand, why…”

“What was your fight about?” Mike asked.

Kara shook her head. Kara hadn’t told him. She didn’t want him to know that someone thought badly about him. That someone didn’t give him a chance to show his real self.

“She just…we’re having a difference of opinion, that’s all,” Kara focused on her own hand now. She followed the lines in her palm with her finger.

Mike grabbed her hand and held it in his own. “You’ll figure it out.” Mike looked around as the last of the people started to leave. “Do you want to get out of here? If we stay much longer Johnson will make us help clean up.”

“I don’t mind helping,” Kara said.

Mike gave her a small smile. “You’re a much better friend than anyone deserves,” Mike said. “Come on.” He pulled her up from the couch and gave Johnson a wave as they exited the house and made their way out to his Jeep.

He opened her car door and she got in. She relished in the few quiet moments she had as he made his way around the car. Her mind had been running a mile a minute since she left Lena’s and the blaring music at the party didn’t seem to help. She knew if she went home Alex and Eliza would pepper her with questions about tonight and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to relive the fight with Lena.

“Hey Mike?” she said when he got into the car.

“Yeah?”

“Can you not take me home?” Kara asked. She was too afraid to ask the real question, but she hoped he would get the hint.

“Yeah, okay,” Mike said. He started up the car and started making his way to his house.

Kara used to walk by his home right after Mike moved there. She just wanted to make sure that he was safe. Her job on earth had been to take care of Clark, but she never got to fulfill that. She hoped that maybe she could do it with Mike, but he didn’t seem interested in her, not when they first met.

His home hadn’t changed in the four years since she first walked by it, except it looked smaller. They walked up the front steps and stopped at the door. 

“I’m not sure how we’re going to do this,” Mike said. “My parents normally wake up when I come home.”

“Oh,” Kara said. She looked up at the two story home and got an idea. “Which window is yours?” she asked.

“Around back, first one on the right,” Mike said confused.

“Okay, go in. Show your parent’s your alive and then go open your window.” She gave Mike a quick kiss on the cheek before running around his house to the back yard.

There was a swing set back there as well as a sandbox, but neither looked like they had been used in years.

Kara remembered what Clark had said about the family that took Mike in. They had lost a child, a son. They had never had another child, but wanted one even though they were too old to have one of their own. Kara assumed that the swing set and sandbox belonged to that boy. 

She turned and looked at the windows waiting to see the light turn on in Mike’s room. Her smile grew a few minutes later when it did and his silhouette appeared. He threw open his window and looked down at Kara curiously. She just smiled up at him and started slowly rising up to him.

It took him a minute to realize what she was doing. She floated up to his roof and then climbed through his window. She felt exhilarated and free to be able to use her powers in front of someone other than her family.

“What the hell are you doing? Someone could have seen you!” Mike said in a hushed panic, slamming his window shut.

“It’s the middle of the night Mike, everyone is asleep,” Kara said, slightly taken off guard.

“That’s not the point Kara. You can’t just use your powers like that. What if my parents saw you?” His anger was prevalent and Kara’s heart dropped into her stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, on the verge of tears. That was the second time that night that someone had gotten upset at her. She hated when people were mad at her.

Mike let out a loud sigh and then opened his arms for her. “I’m sorry,” he said when she came closer to him. He wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to the whole power thing. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Mike turned and looked at his bed and then back at Kara.

“I’ll take the floor, you can have the bed,” he said.

“You’re bed is big enough for two,” Kara said looking down and blushing.

“Are you sure?” Mike asked.

Kara nodded. “Just stay on your side and don’t hog the blanket.”

Mike gave her a smile. “I promise.”

*

Kara woke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She smiled picturing Eliza down in the kitchen whipping up her famous Sunday breakfast, adding extra chocolate chips to the ones for her girls.

Kara’s mouth started to water. She couldn’t wait to run down the stairs and stuff her face full. She rolled over and rolled right on top of someone else. At first, she thought that Alex had crawled into her bed. It was something that was very rare, but did happen when Alex had nightmares about their missing father, Jeremiah. Kara opened one eye and jumped backwards when a shirtless Mike came into view.

She fell off the bed and Mike woke with a start. He quickly looked around the room, before his eyes fell on Kara, sprawled on the ground and twisted in the sheets. Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

“Mike, are you alright?” a woman’s voice came from the other side of the door.

Kara used her super speed and strength to hold the door and handle in place so that Mike’s mom couldn’t open it.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Mom,” Mike said. His eyes were wide and he was looking around the room frantically.

“I thought I heard something fall,” his mom said.

“Yeah, I rolled off the bed,” Mike said. 

“Why is the door locked?” she said.

“Because I’m changing! I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

There was silence on the other side of the door and then footsteps moving away from the door.

Kara released her hold on the door and relaxed.

“That was close,” she whispered just in case.

Mike smiled at her. “I don’t know, it was kind of worth the risk seeing you with your morning hair. He put his fingers through her hair and she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing in his morning scent.

“I should go before she comes back,” Kara said.

Mike nodded. “Do you think you can make it out the window?”

“I think I can manage,” Kara said with a smirk.

Mike gave her a quick kiss. “Just try not to use too many powers.”

Kara’s stomach sank a little at his words, but she nodded. She grabbed her bag as Mike grabbed his shirt. She waited until he left his room before jumping out the window and landing lightly and silently on the ground below.

*

Lena was exhausted. Exhausted wasn’t even the right word to use. She was angry, upset, hurt, regretful, tired; she was every emotion and she couldn’t handle any of them.

She hadn’t slept a wink since Kara had left the night before. She had been checking her phone every minute waiting for Kara to call or text and debating on whether she should call or text Kara.

She was kicking herself for saying the things she said to Kara. She hated that they had fought and that it was her fault. Kara didn’t deserve the things she had said to her and she didn’t deserve Kara.

Lena sat up in her bed and could faintly see the light peaking through the drapes. It was morning. She let out a groan and fell back onto her bed. Why was she so stupid? Why did she care so much? Kara hadn’t been her friend for that long, yet it felt like they had known each other forever, yet they didn’t. They hardly knew each other at all. Kara had a secret she wouldn’t share with Lena, and Lena definitely had secrets that she wouldn’t share with Kara.

Yet this girl had brought sunshine to her world. She had made Lena smile and laugh, things she hadn’t done for real since before Lex had gone to jail. She had given her hope. She had made her feel…loved, which was something that she hadn’t felt since her father had passed. And it was something that she had never felt towards someone else. She had never wanted someone with her all the time. She had tried to keep people at a distance never letting them get to close and never getting to close to them. She had lost her birth parents at such a young age and then she had lost her adoptive father and then Lex…But she didn’t care if one day she lost Kara, because she wanted to spend every moment she could with her. 

She wanted to feel her warm touch and smell her sweet scent; she wanted to gaze into her eyes that seemed to capture the stars within them and get lost in the galaxy that made up Kara Danvers. She wanted to see those lips smile, and laugh, and move against her own.

Her stomach began to churn as realization hit. She didn’t just love Kara as a friend. There was something more there. There was something that she had never felt with any guy before. She wanted to hold Kara in her arms and kiss her passionately on random street corners. She wanted to hold her hand and never let go, making people walk around them instead of splitting them up. She wanted to live in her embrace and be tickled by her soft touch. She wanted every inch of Kara, especially the parts that had been unexplored.

She loved Kara Danvers and she was going to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is up a little later today! I just got back from a little beach weekend. Hope this helps makes this Supergirl-less Monday a little better!

“Kara, you’re home early,” Eliza said when Kara walked into the kitchen.

Her stomach grumbled as she watched Maggie sitting in her seat eating her pancakes. Her eyes darted toward the counter and saw that there didn’t seem to be any left.

“You hungry sweetie?” Eliza asked. “I didn’t think you would be home this early, so I didn’t make you any.”

It hit Kara that she was supposed to be still at Lena’s waking up with a sugar hangover craving vegetables and not chocolate chip pancakes. Their argument replayed in her mind and she suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

“No, I’m good. I’m just going to go shower,” Kara said turning and leaving the room.

She had made it to her bedroom and had thrown down her bag by the time Alex had caught up to her. 

“What happened? Why didn’t Lena drop you off?” Alex said.

Kara shook her head. “We had a fight last night.” She could never keep anything from Alex.

“Last night?” Alex asked. “Where were you then?”

Kara froze from unpacking her overnight bag. She was a horrible liar, especially when it came to Alex.

She looked at the door and Alex got up and shut it as Kara sat down on the bed. Alex joined her and they sat in silence for a moment.

“I stayed at Mike’s last night. Nothing happened,” Kara was quick to add. “We just slept in the same bed.”

“Mike?” Alex said shocked. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come and got you.”

Kara sighed. “Because he was there.”

“Wait, he was there at Lena’s?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded. “It’s what sparked the fight.” Kara relayed the details of the night before. “And so I went with him. I left Lena alone and I left with Mike and went to that dumb party. Does that make me a bad friend?”

Alex placed her hand on her sister’s back and started rubbing small circles. “No, everyone needs space Kara and it sounds like you and Lena needed space. It’s normal for best friends to be jealous of new significant others.”

“Have you and Maggie ever gotten jealous over other guys?” Kara asked.

Alex gave Kara the side eye and a smirk. “Well, you see, Maggie and I have a very special relationship,” Alex said.

“What do you mean?”

“Maggie and I are…well we’re…we’re each other’s significant others,” Alex said.

Kara’s eyes widened. “What?” 

Alex looked at her waiting for it all to really sink in. “Oh, my God, that’s why you guy always have messed up hair!” Kara said.

Alex laughed. “Don’t tell mom. I’m waiting for us to graduate and move out so that we can continue having sleepovers.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “I need to remember to always knock before entering your room. I can’t believe you never told me.”

Alex shrugged. “I didn’t want to make you lie to Mom. You’re kind of horrible at it. Besides, you don’t have to tell your best friend everything.”

“But I tell you everything,” Kara said.

“And I love that you do. I love that I can be that person that you trust with everything. But some people don’t have that. They’ve never had someone that they can trust to tell everything to.”

“You mean Lena? You think there is something that she’s not telling me?”

Alex nodded. “You haven’t told her about your powers yet have you?”

Kara shook her head. 

“So see, you both have secrets. She might even have a secret she’s keeping from herself.” Alex got up and started walking out of Kara’s room.

“What does that mean?” Kara asked.

“I have a feeling you’ll find out eventually. Just don’t shut her out Kara. She needs you.

*

Kara lay on her bed staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that Alex had put on her ceiling right after she came to earth. She wished that it was dark out so she could actually see them glow. The stars always calmed her. She always found the answer when she stared up at them and right now she really needed an answer. 

Lena said that she wanted to be out of her life and Kara couldn’t really blame her, but not for the reason that Lena thought. Would Lena have been her friend if she knew that she was from the stars…that she was an alien? Would she have even ever talked to her? 

 

Kara looked at her phone and then slammed it down onto the bed. She wanted to call Lena, but Alex’s words rang in her ears. She needed to give her space, but she didn’t want to give her space. She wanted Lena next to her; she wanted Lena to play with her hair; she wanted to hear Lena’s laugh. Her beautiful laugh that filled the room and made Kara’s heart speed up and see her smile, the one that almost knocked Kara off her feet every time. Knowing Lena wasn’t just a phone call away made Kara feel empty, like part of her heart was missing.

There was a loud slam coming from the front driveway. Kara bounced off her bed and bounded to her window. A tall pale and figure with dark black hair stomped across her from lawn.

“Lena?” Kara said squinting from behind her glasses. She shifted them so she could use her heighted sight to its fullest and focused on Lena who seemed to be talking to herself.

Kara raced from the window and down the stairs ignoring her mom when she asked where she was going.

She stopped at the end of the porch and stared at Lena who hadn’t noticed her yet.

Lena was definitely talking to herself, but Kara didn’t want to use her super hearing and intrude. 

Lena finally looked up and saw Kara standing there. Both of them were still in their pajamas, both of them confused at seeing the other.

“Kara,” Lena said surprised.

Hearing Lena say her name made Kara’s heart flutter just a little.

“Hi Lena,” Kara said leaning up against the post on the porch. “What are you doing here?” Kara tried to keep her face blank, but Kara didn’t have a poker face and her face showed the hurt she was feeling and Lena could easily see it.

Her heart broke as her own voice replayed back into mind. The last words she had said to Kara were horrible and she suddenly didn’t have the courage to tell Kara the truth.

“I…I just came here to apologize,” Lena said slightly deflating. “I didn’t mean what I said last night. I just…I was angry.”

“I still don’t understand why,” Kara said.

Because I’m in love with you, Lena thought, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. She just stood there were her mouth slightly open staring at the girl who lit up her world.

“I was jealous of the time you were spending with him,” Lena said. “I know we haven’t been friends for very long, but I consider you my best friend. Hell, you’re my only real friend and I just, I felt like I was losing you.” Lena sat down on the porch steps and Kara slid down beside her.

“You’re not losing me, you’re not going to lose me,” Kara said. “Lena, I consider you my best friend too. I mean, before you I only ever had Alex, who is great, but she’s my sister. You can’t really complain about your sister to your sister.”

Lena let out a small laugh. “That hasn’t been my experience, Kara. I mean, I know you’re a good person; you’re the best person I have ever met. You’re so full of goodness and heart, but I haven’t had people in my life like that, Kara. I haven’t had people who stick around.”

Kara placed her hand in Lena’s which was sitting on Lena’s knee. “I know and I’m sorry your life has been filled with crappy people who were too blind to see how great of a person you are.”

“I’m not great,” Lena said shaking her head. “I’m a horrible person who—”

“You’re wrong. You bring out the best in people Lena. Everyone smiles when they talk to you. You brighten up a room when you walk in. You showed me that I was beautiful and that I could get things I never thought I could get. You gave me confidence; you made me a better person in the short time that we have been friends. Lena, you are an amazing person, I just hope one day that you see it.”

Tears were falling down Lena’s cheeks when she turned and looked at Kara. “I don’t deserve you.”

Kara gave her a smile. “Yes you do. You deserve to have people who love and care about you.”

“You love me?” Lena said.

Kara’s smile grew before she elbowed her. “Of course I do! You’re my best friend.” Kara opened her arms inviting Lena in.

Lena looked at her for a second and decided that she would rather have Kara like this, a Kara that loved her in a friend way, than have no Kara at all. Lena moved into the opening and wrapped her arms around Kara. She could feel the warmth of Kara’s hands on her back and could smell the scent of strawberries in her hair. Yes, this little bit of Kara was better than no Kara at all. She could live with this. This would be enough to satiate her; at least that’s what she kept telling herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a little late! I've been so busy lately that the days are all blurring together and I didn't even realize it was Monday. I hope you all enjoy!

In the weeks that followed, Kara did her best to keep Lena and Mike separate. School was difficult, and Mr. Jonzz’s classroom was nearly impossible. Even though Kara was supposed to be working on her project with Lena about their made up planet, Mike was always two tables over giving her a devilish grin and making her blush.

“Okay, this is a friendly reminder that your planet projects are due on Monday. No excuses!” Mr. Jonzz said to the class, his eyes landed on Mike and Johnson for an extra few seconds.

The bell rang and everyone started packing up. Mike came up behind Kara and slid his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. He looked over into Lena’s notebook, which had their planet plans and his eyes landed on the word at the very top. “Kartopia, sounds like a great place to live.”

“Lena, I told you we aren’t naming it that,” Kara said shutting the notebook.

Lena looked at Mike and it took every ounce of restraint not to rip his hands off of Kara.

“Why not? I think it’s a beautiful name for a planet, and your boyfriend seems to agree,” Lena said trying to play nice.

Kara gave her a smile in recognition. “It’s a lame name.”

“No it’s not,” Mike said. “It’s better than ours.”

“Which is?” Lena asked arching her eyebrow.

“Johnsonville, I’ll give you one guess who came up with it.”

“That’s the name of a town not a planet,” Kara said.

“I tried to tell him that, but Johnson is a stubborn boy.

The three of them started walking out of the classroom; Mike moved his hands from Kara’s waist to her hands.

“Hey babe, do you have any plans this weekend?” Mike asked looking at Lena for a split second.

“No, why?” 

“My parents are going on a weekend getaway, so I’m throwing a party.”

“You mean, I’m getting invited to a famous Mike Matthews party?” Kara said feigning surprise and excitement.

Mike smiled. “Of course, you will be the guest of honor!” Mike said. He gave Kara a kiss on the lips and then looked at Lena. “You should come too Luthor.”

Lena arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “Your parties aren’t really my thing,” Lena said. She used to go to his parties all the time, but the last time she went things didn’t turn out quite how she had planned.

“Oh, please Lena, it’ll be so much fun!” Kara said giving Lena her pouty eyes. No one could resist Kara Danvers’s pouty eyes.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll go.” She could never deny Kara Danvers.

Kara squealed and then threw her arms around her friend. Seeing Kara this happy was worth having to endure one of Mike Matthews’s parties again.

“Great!” Mike leaned in close to Kara and dropped his voice to a whisper. “You should pack an overnight bag.”

Kara blushed and looked at Lena wondering if she had heard. Mike gave her another quick kiss and then rushed off to his next class.

“He wants you to spend the night?” Lena asked, hooking her arm with Kara’s and pulling her closer. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Kara said trying to brush it off.

“Kara, of course it’s a big deal!”

“No, it’s not we’ve already done it once.”

Lena’s heart dropped and she felt like she was going to be sick. It was hard enough seeing Mike’s sleazy hands all over her perfect Kara, but thinking about them being together…Lena stopped in the middle of the hall and pulled Kara to a stop as well.

She looked at her with wide eyes and at first Kara just smiled at her and then the realization hit with what she had just said.

“Oh, no! No, no, no,” Kara said with a laugh at the end. “We didn’t sleep together, we just slept together. Completely clothed, unconscious, completely innocent. Absolutely nothing happened.”

Lena let out the breath she had been holding.

“Jesus, Kara don’t scare me like that.” They started walking again.

“Sorry, but I mean would it have been that bad if we had, or do?”

Again Lena stopped her. “You want your first time to be with Mike Matthews?” Lena was disgusted and she showed it.

“Why not? I know you don’t like him,” Kara said rolling her eyes, “but I do. He’s sweet and kind and caring.”

“Please Kara, you’re going to make me barf.”

Kara teasingly nudged Lena. “So what is it like?”

They made it to the end of the hall and into the locker room for P.E. Most of the other girls hadn’t been dilly dallying like Lena and Kara and were already exiting the locker rooms. 

“What’s what like?” Lena asked. She unlocked her locker and pulled out her gym clothes. She had a note from a doctor stating that she didn’t actually have to participate in P.E. because of some surely made up condition her mother claimed Lena had, but the teacher still made her change into her gym clothes. Kara, on the other hand had a free period and often times just spent it on the bleachers with Lena.

“You know,” Kara said lowering her voice. She looked around and then leaned in close to Lena and whispered, “sex.”

Lena was taken slightly aback. She had never had sex before. Sure she had dated lots of guys, but she had never gone all the way. She never liked any of the boys enough. They all liked her way more than she liked them. 

“I’ve never…”

“Oh,” Kara said. She looked down at the ground and blushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.”

Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s fine, Kara.” Lena laughed. “Hell, most of the girls around here probably think I have, but I haven’t.” Lena sat down on the bench that Kara was sitting on. The locker room had emptied out and it was just the two of them. “I’ve had plenty of opportunities, but that first time I want to be with someone special.” Lena reached out and slipped a lock of Kara’s hair through her fingers. “Someone that I will love for more than just a short time. Someone I can trust.” Lena looked at Kara who was still looking at the ground. Lena’s stomach began to warm and her mind began to wander. She thought about what her perfect first time would be like. There wasn’t much there except white sheets, sunlight streaming in, and a few freckles on the shoulder of a long-haired dirty blonde.

“Earth to Lena?”

Lena came to and looked at Kara who was smiling at her.

“Where did you go?” Kara asked her.

Lena smiled at her and let go of the lock of hair. 

“Nowhere. Come on, we better go before Mr. Lane yells at me.” Lena took Kara’s hand and held on tight as the two walked out of the locker room and towards the football field. 

They sat on the bleachers. Kara’s science book resting on their thighs. “Our planet is perfect Kara,” Lena said. “We don’t need to keep working on it.”

“But at the rate that the citizens would use the natural resources, they would completely destroy the planet in a few hundred millennia.”

Lena looked down at Kara who was hunched over the book, her brown furrowed in concentration and biting her lower lip. God, she was so beautiful. It took everything within her not to reach out and tuck a stray piece of hair behind Kara’s ear.

“Hey what are you guys working on?” Jess, a girl from Lena’s PE class asked. She was hobbling her way up the bleachers, with a boot on her foot.

“Science project,” Lena said. She nodded to Jess’s foot. “What happened?”

“I saw a cute dog and tripped over a curb,” Jess said pathetically.

Lena through her head back in laughter and the sound caught Kara’s attention. Normally, Lena only laughed like that with her.

“That sounds like something I would do. I can’t resist puppies,” Lena said.

Jess sat down next to Lena and Kara looked at her briefly before trying to focus back on the book. There had to be something in the book that could tell her how the planet could survive forever.

“How long will you be out?” Lena asked Jess.

“Just a couple of weeks,” Jess said.

“Well I will surely enjoy the company,” Lena said.

Again this brought Kara out from her book. She always gave Lena company during this period. Was she not enough?

“I’m not going to lie, I was a little excited when coach told me that I would be hanging out with you on the bleachers. I always see you up here, watching us.” There was a smirk on Jess’s face that made Kara uncomfortable.

“I’m not watching you. That makes me sound creepy,” Lena laughed. “I’m more observing.”

“So you admit that you’ve been observing me?” Jess bantered.

Lena bit her lower lip and tried to hide the blush that was rising on her pale cheeks. 

“Lena, do you think we could use a different fuel source besides the water?” Kara said trying to pull Lena’s attention back to her. “Like, maybe the sun?”

“The planet is too far away, remember? The sun would…”

“Wouldn’t produce enough energy, right,” Kara said nodding. She wrapped her arm around Lena. “What would I do without you?”

“Create a planet with insufficient energy,” Lena said. She reached up and gently patted Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled at Lena, but once again Jess said something to pull away her attention. Kara left her arm around Lena. She knew it was selfish, but this was her and Lena’s time together. She never felt like she had enough time with her and now Jess was intruding on that time.

“You should come to Mike’s party with us this weekend,” Lena said.

“What?” Kara said quickly. 

Lena and Jess both looked at her with arched eyebrows confused by her outburst.

Kara laughed nervously trying to cover up. “I just meant, that you can’t just invite people Lena. It’s Mike’s party and I don’t know how many people he wants there.”

“Please Kara, Mike has never shied away from a few extra guests,” Lena said.

“I can’t go anyway. I have a cookout with my family I have to go to,” Jess said. “It’s going to be horrible.”

Lena laughed again and Kara watched as her best friend continued to engage with this new girl. Kara never considered herself a jealous person, but seeing Lena laughing with another person made her feel something that she never knew she could feel. She didn’t want to have to share Lena with anyone. She wanted her all to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey you think I can borrow that red dress?” Kara asked Lena. They were in Lena’s room, both laying on her bed staring up at her ceiling. They had been fairly quiet, both seemed deep in thought.

Lena turned her head to look at Kara. “THE red dress? The one that you were too afraid to try on? Who are you and what have you done with Kara Danvers?”

Kara smiled and laughed, looking away from Lena as she slightly blushed. “I just think that it would be nice for Mike’s party.”

Lena shook her head. “I’m sorry, Kara, but I can’t have the first time you wear that dress in public be at a Mike Matthew’s party. It deserves better. Besides, its way too fancy for a high school party. That dress needs to be worm only on the most special nights.”

“But you were going to let me wear it that one day,” Kara said.

They looked at each other for a minute before Lena said, “Because that day was one of those special days. It was the day that we became friends.”

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed. “Then I guess I’ll just go with the red skirt. Mike likes the red skirt.”

“It doesn’t matter what Mike likes. It matters what you like, Kara.”

“You confuse me,” Kara said.

Lena laughed. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you tell me to change and put me in these pretty clothes to get a boy to notice me and then you tell me that I should only do stuff like that for myself.”

Lena sat up and looked down at Kara. “I didn’t want you to change for a boy. I wanted you to gain confidence. I wanted you to see that you could get the boys you wanted, that you could get anything you wanted. You hid behind the safety of your clothes and your routine and I knew I had to break it for you to see how amazing you really are.” Lena wanted to kiss her. Kara lying beneath her with her hair sprawled out and the sun hitting her face just right. It took everything within Lena not to kiss her.

Kara sat up. “I had confidence. I did, I just, I never wanted to stand out.”

“Why not?” Lena asked.

“It’s complicated.” Kara got off the bed and started moving about the room. She didn’t really have anything to do, but she needed to keep moving.

“Complicated?”

“Yes, complicated…” There was a part of Kara that wanted to tell Lena everything. She wanted to tell her that she came from the stars and they she was the most powerful woman on earth, but that feeling quickly faded when she thought of how Lena would react. It was the same way she pictured the rest of the world would react.

“You’re such a mystery, Kara Danvers.” Kara looked over to Lena who was still on the bed, sitting up leaning on her hip with her long legs slightly off the bed. Her hair was flipped all to one side, her black locks cascading down the side of her face. The room looked hazy from the fading light and the rocket ships in Kara’s stomach began to rumble. “And I can’t wait to unravel you.”

*

Mike’s party was already in full swing by the time that Kara and Lena showed up. There were cars that lined the block and Lena always wondered how Mike kept his parties from being broken up. The cops around here were notorious for busting up a party before it even got into full swing, but Mike had a way with people. They fed right into his charm and Lena hated herself for allowing Kara to get swept up in it as well, but Lena’s heart warmed when she looked at the girl next to her. Kara was once again bouncing on her heels and smile spread across her face. 

“I can’t believe I’m at a Mike Matthew’s party!” Kara said. 

Lena couldn’t help by laugh. Kara’s innocence was something that she could never get over. She saw the world as something bright, whereas Lena knew that with brightness came shadows and that tended to be where she stayed.

“Lead the way,” Lena said hooking her arm with Kara’s.

The two girls walked up to the door and Kara just stood there. “Do I knock?” she asked. Last time she was at a party, Mike led the way. They hadn’t even entered Johnson’s house from the front door, but from the back. Mike had let himself in, but she knew that Johnson’s house was almost like his second home.

Lena laughed. “If we did, I don’t think anyone would hear us.” She was right. There was music pouring through the doors and windows. Even if Kara did a super-knock she didn’t think anyone would hear them so instead she just opened the door and walked in. 

“KARA!” Mike was on them the second they stepped through the door. He had a beer in his hand and the stupidest smile on his face. 

“Hey—” Kara tried to say, but she was cut off by Mike’s lips on hers. She could taste the foul beer from his mouth and she quickly pulled away and took a step back, Mike didn’t seem to notice.

“Beer’s in the kitchen, pool is open out back, and bedrooms are off limits,” Mike said. He then leaned down closer to Kara so that only she could here him, “Until later.” He gave her a wink and suddenly, Kara didn’t feel like being there. She wanted to go back to Lena’s room and lay on her bed dreaming about what tonight would be like.

“Hey Johnson!” Mike yelled across the room and started walking away making his way through the crowd of people. Kara lost him almost instantly and she started panicking. She had heard that Mike Matthews threw the best parties. That magical things happened there. That everyone that was anyone went to them and she had dreamed of going to one for years. But now that she was there, with Mike surrounded by his friends, and the atmosphere around her completely overwhelming to her heightened senses she just wanted to be alone.

“Come on, I think a spot on the couch opened up,” Lena said taking her hand and leading her gently through the throngs of people.

The couch did have an opening, but as soon as they reached it another couple sat down.

“Let’s go outside,” Lena yelled.

Once again they maneuvered their way through everyone until they made it outside.

It was slightly chilly, but it didn’t really bother Kara too much. She had worn the red skirt that Mike had liked so much, but he hadn’t noticed that she was wearing it; he had barely noticed them at all.

They found and open lawn chair and Lena sat down on it and then moved her legs over so there was room for Kara.

She slung her arm around Kara as she settled in and they were both left staring at the stars.

For once Kara couldn’t get lost in them. She was too busy thinking about Mike and how he was acting. 

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena asked.

“Nothing,” Kara said.

“You’re a horrible liar.”

Kara sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she even ever tried. 

“It’s Mike, isn’t it.”

“I don’t understand why he’s acting like this,” Kara said.

“It’s because his friends are around,” Lena said. “It’s what boys do.”

Kara shook her head. “He’s never acted like that before.” She crossed her arms over her chest and wiggled in her seat.

Lena sat up a little bit so she could look at Kara’s face. “He made you uncomfortable.” It wasn’t a question.

Kara gave Lena a look, but didn’t say anything. “What did he say to you when we first got here?”

“Nothing,” Kara said. “Look, it’s not about that. It’s all of it together. I just thought, I don’t know, I thought this night would be something special.” Kara looked down at her hands trying to focus on them instead of the looks that Lena was bound to be giving her.

“You need to tell him, Kara. Stand up for yourself. You don’t deserve to be walked all over.”

Kara didn’t say anything.  
Lena’s arms came tighter around her pulling them closer. “I’m sorry, he’s being an asshole.”

Kara let out a sigh, having Lena’s arms around her felt right, felt safe. She was glad Lena was here, she was glad that they had been able to work everything out and that she had her best friend back. She pulled Lena’s arms closer to her tightening the hold and snuggled into her.

They stayed there for most of the night. Kara started to forget all about Mike and where she was. She started showing Lena the different constellations in the sky and Lena didn’t bother to tell her that she already knew them all. She had always been fascinated with space and things that came from the sky.

The party was starting to die down when Mike finally showed back up, Maxwell Lord in toe. Lena’s heart began to race as his dark eyes fell on her.

“Hey Babe, sorry we didn’t get to spend much time together,” Mike said. “I forgot how demanding it is to be the host.”

“You left me sitting here all night, Mike,” Kara said getting up from the chair so he wouldn’t look down on her. Lena was proud of her.

“I’m sorry, I had to make sure everyone was having a good time.” They continued to argue as Maxwell slithered his way into the chair next to Lena.

“Hi, Luthor,” he said giving her his devilish grin. 

“Buzz off, Lord,” Lena said getting up. 

Maxwell grabbed her arm to keep her on the chair and her skin began to boil. The last time he had touched her came flooding back to her. It was in the hallway that led from the kitchen to the garage. It was dark, so dark and he had pushed her up against the wall his fingers tightening around her neck. 

The smooth coldness of a blade ran along the side of her face. His warm breath was on her ear as he whispered, “He knows it was you.”

Lena thought her life was going to end, but luckily someone broke a glass in the kitchen and it distracted Maxwell long enough for her to escape. She had run from the house as fast as she could and swore she would never go back, would never find herself alone with him. She had started taking defense classes, just in case Maxwell came after her again, but with his hand on her everything she had learned flew out of her head.

“L-Let go of me Max,” her voice was that of a little girl, one that she thought she had rid herself of years ago.

“Oh, come on, Luthor. We had such a nice time the last time we hung out.” His grin grew and Lena felt herself start to shake, she tried to hide it. “He hasn’t forgotten,” Maxwell said. “He’s just biding his time, waiting for the right moment. You know, you’re mother is on board with it. Nowhere is safe, Lena.”

Finally Lena pulled her arm from Maxwell’s grasp. She took off back inside the house and started heading for the front door. She could vaguely hear Kara calling her name behind her, but she didn’t care. She just needed to get away from him. She needed to get away from everyone. Lex knew and he was after her, even though he was in a cell somewhere, miles away.

She started heading up the street to where she had parked two blocks away. Everything kept flashing in her mind. The feel of the knife, his fingers, her fingers on the keyboard, the call, the police sirens, the blue and red lights, Kara screaming her name full of fear. She saw it, the bright lights of a car mere feet away from her. This was the moment that she was going to die. It wasn’t going to be at Lex’s hand. At least he wouldn’t get the satisfaction.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see it happen. There was the blare of a horn and then nothing. No pain, no sound, just the feel of a cold breeze. She opened her eyes and she was no longer on the ground; the black pavement was below her, way below her. She looked up and gasped. She wasn’t a spirit watching from the sky, she was alive and in the arms of her best friend. Kara, in her red skirt, long wavy hair billowing out around her, it was a sight that Lena never knew she needed to see.

Kara gently lowered them down to the ground. The street was empty, the car that almost hit Lena long gone. Mike was there though. He came running up arms above his head and anger prevalent in his voice.

“What the hell, Kara!” 

“I-I had to save her,” Kara said.

“You’ve exposed us!” Mike yelled. 

“Her life was in danger. I couldn’t just let it happen!”

Lena looked between the two yelling teens and things started to click into place. Kara had said she had a secret, a commonality with Mike that she couldn’t share with Lena in fear that it would also expose Mike. Kara’s draw to him suddenly made sense, her need to not stand out, to keep herself hidden. It all started to make sense.

“Oh my God,” Lena said. 

The two teens stopped arguing and looked at her. 

“You’re aliens,” suddenly everything hit her at once and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There's only two more left, which I'll post both next week!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! And Happy conclusion to this fic! There is potential for a sequel, but I have a bunch of other fic ideas swirling around in my head as well and one of those ideas is getting the first chapter posted today as well so go check that out! Enjoy Chapter 11 and the Epilogue!

Kara tapped on Mike’s window lightly. Half of her hoped he was still awake and half of her hoped that this conversation they were about to have could be put on hold for forever.

His window shade quickly slid up and he stood before her half-naked. He opened his window and Kara climbed in. “Well Lena’s safely back in her bed.”

“Did you use your powers to fly through the window?” Mike said, anger still lingered in his tone.

“Yes, Mike, I did. God, why are you so mad at me for using my powers?” Kara asked.

“What if she tells someone, Kara? What if the world finds out what you are, what we are?”

“Then they find out. Then we get to stop hiding. We can use our powers for good, we can be extraordinary.”

“I don’t want to be extraordinary! I want to be normal!” Mike yelled. “I just want to be normal.” His voice quieted but Kara was still thrown off by the yelling. She hated when people yelled.

“But Mike, we can save people. My cousin does it everyday—”

“And what does that get him? Huh? A girlfriend that he lies to, friends he can’t be honest with, an arch nemesis dead set on destroying his life. Lies upon, lies, upon lies.”

“That’s why you have me. Mike, I’m the one person on the planet that you can be honest with. That you can show all the amazing things that you can do and yet you don’t. I wanted us to share that. I wanted us to be that person for each other.”

Kara, this,” he gestured around his room. “This is all I have. My family, a family that used me to replace a son they lost and you know, that was kind of a shitty situation to begin with, but if they were to find out…My parents still don’t know. I know yours do, but mine are not as opened minded as the great Danvers. I’ve hid it from them four years now, and they don’t have a clue.” Mike laughed to himself. “My dad has always pushed me to be the best at sports and I’ve done so to make him proud, but would he still be proud if he knew what I really was? What I could really do? No. They would call me a freak, they would disown me, hell they might even send me to one of those science labs that Lex Luthor made so popular.” He sat on his bed and held his face in his hands.

“Mike, give them some credit,” Kara said sitting next to him. She put her hands on his back and shoulder. “You’re their son. They love you.”

Mike shook his head. “I’ve heard what they say when the news talks about aliens. Kara, we don’t belong here. We’re invaders, leeches. Our planets were destroyed so we took up residence in theirs and how long until we destroy this planet? My dad said that Superman brought villains here and I agree. The world would be better off if we never used our powers. If they never knew that aliens exisited.”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t agree with that and if my powers can save someone then I’m going to use them.”

Mike sighed. “Well then, I think we are done here. I can’t be associated with that. I need to keep my secret and you better hope that Lena keeps it too.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Kara asked.

Mike nodded. “I’m sorry, Kara, but if you’re going to keep using your powers, then I can’t be with you. I can’t be with an abomination.”

It was the word that broke Kara’s heart into a million pieces. She had heard people use it on the news when they spoke about the aliens. Normally, Alex would give whoever the finger and then turn off the TV. She would give Kara a reassuring pat on the knee or back and kiss her on the top of her head. But Alex wasn’t here right now and Mike wasn’t just some guy on TV. He was the boy she had given her heart to, he was of her kind and he thought she was an atrocity. 

Kara got off of Mike’s bed and went straight to the window opening it up and flying out into the sky. She saw the clouds coming up ahead, the rain already pouring down out of them, but she didn’t care, she flew right into them thanking them for hiding her tears.

*

Lena woke up in her own darkened room. The faint smell of strawberry lingered on her pillow. She smiled to herself as the events from last night came rolling back to her. Kara flying through the air with Lena in her arms, saving her. She couldn’t wait to call Kara and thank her. She reached for her phone and found Kara’s name. Kara making a silly face was in the corner, she was just about to hit the button to make the call when her phone lit up. She quickly answered assuming that it was Kara, but a different voice came on the line.

“Hey there, little sis.” Lex’s voice was gravelly, almost old sounding, but she knew it was him. Her heart pounded in her chest, echoing in her ears.

“Lex.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I heard you ran into an old acquaintance of mine. He said you were rude, that you ran away form him.”

“Lex.”

“And then he said something else that was very interesting. He said that you almost got hit by a car. That you almost became roadkill.” Lex let out a wicked chuckle. “Oh how I would have loved to see that, but then he said he saw the most curious thing. A girl, a pretty girl, dashed out in front of that car, scooped you up and flew into the air.”

Lena’s heart stopped. All of her senses stopped working. Kara, Maxwell Lord had seen Kara.

“Now, I know only one species, one thing that can fly into the air like that. Aliens. Now I maybe behind bars, Lena, but my operations are still in effect, and the girl in the red skirt, well she will make an excellent addition, don’t you think?”

Lena quickly hung up the phone and called Kara. The phone rang and rang and then went to voicemail. She quickly hung up the phone and called again. On her third try someone finally picked up the phone, but it wasn’t Kara. “She doesn’t want to talk to you Lena,” Alex said.

“Alex?” Lena said slightly off guard.

“She just needs some time.”

“No, Alex, I need to talk to her.”

“I’m sorry Lena. She’s not ready. Just don’t tell anyone.” Alex hung up.

“No, Alex! Alex! Damn it!”

Lena looked around for her keys, and found them on the hook by her door. The hook that she never used, but that Kara always thought she should. She grabbed them, slipped on the only shoes she could find and ran down the stairs and out the door.

The storm that had started last night was still coming down strong, but Lena didn’t care. In the same dress she wore the night before she jumped in the car soaking wet and drove the five miles to Kara’s house.

Sitting on the front porch railing watching the rain pour down was Kara. Her hair was pulled back in its usual loose bun, she wore and oversized sweater and her oversized glasses and she took Lena’s breath away.

Kara seemed to notice her, her head perked up and she squinted against the pouring rain. Lena got out of her car and started making her way to Kara.

“Kara!” she yelled.

“Lena?” Kara said her forehead scrunched on confusion.

Lena kept coming towards Kara, until her heel dug into the mud and she was stuck. She tried to pull it out, but it seemed to be cemented into place. 

“Lena?” Kara said coming out from the safety of the porch and into the rain.

She ran to Lena in the middle of the front yard. 

“I’m stuck,” Lena said, nodding down to her heel.

Kara looked down and then leaned over and gently pulled Lena’s foot from the mud. Kara smiled and then looked up at Lena, suddenly very nervous.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

Seeing her, Lena had forgotten about Lex. “He knows Kara, I’m so sorry, but he knows and he’s going to come after you.”

“What are you talking about, Lena?”

“Lex, Maxwell Lord works for him and he saw you use your powers, he saw you save my life and he wants to hurt you. He wants to take you away from me and I can’t let him do that.” Lena was crying. Kara was standing in front of her soaking wet, looking at her with that curious cocked head, her lips were red and full and Lena just couldn’t stop herself. She gently took the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her closer, in seconds their lips were touching and Kara wasn’t backing off, wasn’t pushing Lena away, because for the first time the rocket ships in her stomach took off and it didn’t look like they were planning on landing anytime soon. She grabbed Lena’s waist and pulled her closer. Lena’s hand did the same, bunching the excess fabric of Kara’s sweater in her fist. 

The two slowly pulled away eyes locked once they fully opened. 

“That was amazing,” Kara said. Lena agreed. It was better than anything that she had ever experienced and she wanted to do it again, over and over, but first she had to stop being scared. She had to tell Kara the truth.

“I can’t lose you,” Lena said. “I love you.”

Kara looked down at the ground. “Lena, I’m an a-alien. I’m—”

Lena was taken back by the response. Did Kara really think she cared about that? “You’re made from the stars, Kara Danvers and I’ve always been fascinated with the stars.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at that.

“But we need to keep you safe, Lex—”

“Isn’t a concern.”

“Kara, you don’t understand. I’m the reason he’s in jail. I helped Superman catch him. I posted information about where Lex’s base was on some anonymous forum and now he’s going to punish me Kara and he’s going to start by coming after you.”

Once again Kara smiled and shook her head. “Lena, you don’t understand. Lex can’t touch me. Superman is my cousin. He’s the man of steel and I’m the girl of steel. As long as we’re together, you’re safe.” Kara pulled Lena closer to her again.

Lena shook her head. “Lex is powerful, Kara. He has connection, he has henchmen.”

“Yeah, well, I have laser vision,” Kara said.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You’re safe. You’re always going to be safe.” Before Lena could say anything else Kara pulled her in for another kiss. It wasn’t as long as the first, but it was just as exhilarating.

“Now, what do you say we get out of this rain and out of these soaked clothes.”

Lena arched her eyebrow. “Kara Danvers are you trying to see me naked? We haven’t even had a first date.”

Kara blushed deeply. “That’s not…That’s not what I meant,” Kara said flustered.

“Come on,” Lena said grabbing onto Kara’s hand and pulling her towards the house.

They got to the front porch, safely out of the rain and Kara pulled Lena to a stop. Lena looked at her curiously.

Kara paused and thought for a moment before looking at Lena. “I love you too, Lena Luthor.”

Lena slowly closed her eyes and let the warmth of that love rush over her and for the first time in her life, she wasn’t afraid that she was going to lose it.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic I know I enjoyed writing it!

“Kara, why do I have to wear this?” Lena asked from Kara’s bed a blindfold over her eyes.

“You’ll see in just a second,” Kara said.

Lena heard the sound of a zipper and her stomach started to warm.

“You know I love a good reveal,” Kara added. There were a few more unidentifiable sounds before there was silence. Kara let out a nervous sigh and said, “Okay, you can take off the blindfold.”

Lena quickly peeled it off and was struck by the sight in front of her: Kara, in the red dress with the slit all the way up to the top of her thigh.

“Damn, Danvers,” Lena said breathless.

Kara blushed and let out a giggle. “Well, you said I should only wear it on the most special of nights.”

“And tonight is going to be special?” Lena asked her eye brow cocked. It wasn’t their first sleepover. Lena had spent most nights in Kara’s bed snuggled up next to her. The few nights she had spent at home, when she felt like her presence was becoming an intrusion, Kara had flown her way into Lena’s bed.

Kara nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “I hope so.”

Lena got off the bed walked towards her girlfriend of three months. All had been quiet, Lex’s threat had been empty, or stopped before he could do anything about it. Maxwell Lord had mysteriously disappeared from town and Lena had gained a new family with the Danvers. And now the most beautiful girl in the galaxy was standing in front of her wearing her dress.

“Wait a second, Kara Danvers, how did you get this? It was in my closet this morning.”

Kara smiled at her and quickly closed the distance between them using her super speed.

“I have had a little help from a yellow sun,” Kara said.

Lena reached up and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Do you think we can go on a midnight flight tonight?” she whispered.

“I’m hoping you might be a little too tired for that,” Kara said giving Lena her own devilish grin.

Lena smiled at her and quickly closed the gap between their lips. 

Kara’s door opened and the two girls jumped apart. Alex stood in the doorway with her mouth slightly ajar. “Remind me to start knocking from now on,” she said before closing the door.

Kara and Lena looked at each other before they started laughing. “You know, maybe we should lock that,” Lena whispered.

Kara nodded and reached over to lock the door before picking Lena up and flying her to the bed. She landed them softly and gave Lena a quick kiss.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena ran her fingers down the side of Kara’s face. “I love you too, Kara Danvers. Now let’s get you out of that dress.”


End file.
